Daddy's Little Beth
by HelenaBCfan
Summary: Set after regionals, almost straight after Beth was born .  Puck has met his daughter, only problem is, he's fallen in love with her.He wants to keep her.  What will Quinn think? Please review :
1. Chapter 1

_THUNK._

The sound of the man's forehead hitting the glass made a soft, echoing noise in the quiet hospital corridor.

Looking toward the source of noise, a nurse realised she was not alone. Standing up, she crossed the corridor and joined the man, looking beyond the window he was positioned at.

"You can go in if you like, Mr Puckerman", the nurse whispered.

"Thanks." Noah "Puck" Puckerman replied, walking to a nearby door.

As he tip-toed into the room, he was hit by the scent of baby powder and creams. As he crossed the room, he noticed the other residents of the room; a little pale figure, wrapped in blue, another little figure wrapped in blue. And hey, a little pink one.

He smiled to himself._ Babies were kind of cute, _he thought to himself. In the corner of the room sat a woman, nursing a baby. She looked like was going to cry, but in a happy way. He walked past more 3 more rows of cribs before he stopped abruptly at the end of one. Peering into the little crib, he was suddenly in awe. In the crib was a baby girl, loosely wrapped in a pale cotton blanket. She had light blonde-brown hair, and a chubby face. As she moved, ever so slightly, puck took a step back. _Oh wow, _he though, _she's adorable...and I helped make that. _He smiled wider than the Cheshire cat.

As he moved closer, he lifted the little girl from her crib, comfortably placing her in his arms. He let a single tear escape his eye as he looked down at the angel in he's arms.

Puck wasn't usually a crier. But at that moment, he realised he couldn't just let her go. She was a little person. _His _little person and he were willing to keep her, although she was supposed to be getting adopted...

Lookingat her name sign, it said "Beth Corcoran". _I choose that name. My Beth, he_ thought, as he left the nursery room, and descended the corridor.

_There's no way my baby's going up for adoption, _Puck thought.

As he climbed the stairs to the next level, Puck found himself talking to Beth.

"I think I'm having second thoughts, Beth", he commented. 'But even if we don't end up keeping you, I'm still gonna love you"."So will your mum", he said doubtfully, even though deep down he knew Quinn will always love her.

When he finally reached his destination, he prepared for what was about to come. _Maybe this is a bad idea, _he though. _No, Beth needs to meet her Mummy, _he argued with himself.

He looked down at his daughter, and bent his head down to kiss her brown- haired head.

As he straightened himself up, he imagined the family of 3, living together, being an actual family.

He stood outside the door, rooted to the spot. Looking down at Beth, he smiled. "Here it goes, bubby", he sighed, as he shifted Beth, allowing his hand to knock on the door.

"Come in", a woman's voice was heard from inside.

Opening the door, Puck crossed the threshold, sideways, so Quinn could see both her visitors.

"Puck, what..?" Quinn asked, but Puck interrupted her.

"Say hello to Beth. It's our Beth, our little girl. Isn't she awesome?

"Puck, she isn't ours. She's Shelby's. Remember?" Quinn replied, robotically, not looking at the child, or her boyfriend, but out the window.

"Babe, I wanna keep her" Puck said confidently, walking up to her bed, where she lay, half upright.

"Noah. We agreed that Shelby would take her. Our lives will go back to normal". As she said this, Puck eased he sleepy child into her arms.

"Look, Quinn, she's waking up." Puck whispered, trying not to startle Beth.

"Ha-ha, she sleeps so much, it's like she-"Puck was interrupted by Quinn.

"Puck, no, I can't. She's not mine. It doesn't feel right", she said honestly, even though she took the unsettled baby.

As Quinn gently rocked Beth back to sleep, Puck thought he would try again.

"I want to keep her. We should keep her, I mean" he ventured timidly, touching Beth's little fingers.

It was silent for a long time. The only audible sound was the slow, steady breathing coming from Quinn's arms.

Passing Beth back to Puck, Quinn finally began to speak. "No Puck. I can't do this. No...I just...we can't...", she finished, looking out the window again, not looking at the other two.

"Fine", he spat out, furious. _Quinn isn't taking any interest in her daughter, he though, _as he turned around and left the room.

He began jogging, steadily, trying to keep Beth still. He slowed into and even stroll. He didn't stop walking until he was out in the hospital courtyard. Sitting on a bench, he held Beth close. "Oh Beth", he sighed.

Holding the now awake baby in one arm, he pulled a mobile out of his jeans pocket. He dialled a number, and waited impatiently for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" the voice at the other end of the phone said.

"Shelby. We need to talk, now. I can't wait much longer." Puck urgently said informed her, not even bothering to say hello.

"Lima Hospital, in the courtyard." He said, hanging up. Even with a baby, he couldn't help being a bad ass.

As Puck waited, he sat and cuddled Beth, occasionally stroking her hair, or re-arranging her position. He looked into her deep green eyes. Quinn's eyes.

As he sat watching a young family across the courtyard, he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Noah, what's the problem?" Shelby asked, concerned.

Puck turned to face Shelby, who had sat down next to him. "It's Beth. I want to keep her", replied, indicating the little girl, now fast asleep again, in his arms.

Puck glanced at Shelby's face, searching for an answer.

Her eyes became wide. Her mouth opened slightly, although no words came out.

"Puck, I..."

...


	2. Chapter 2

"Noah, what is it?" Shelby Corcoran, the former coach of Vocal Adrenaline asked, sitting beside Puck.

"Listen. I met my girl today", Puck motioned the baby, "and I wanna keep her".

Shelby stared intently at Beth, and then dropped her stare to the ground.

It was quiet for some time. Beth stirred in her father's arms, Puck stared at Shelby, and Shelby stared at Beth.

"Well. This is overwhelming. I suppose...I don't have a choice? Okay." Shelby whispered to Puck.

"So...?" Puck persisted, a hint of arrogance in his voice.

"Well, there's no rule that says birth parents can't change their minds before the actual adoption. " Shelby sighed, looking longingly at the baby, letting tears build up in her deep blue eyes.

"You're going to raise her?" Shelby asked, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, me and...Quinn, but look, Shelby, you can visit Beth anytime you want, okay." Puck grinned."Here, have a nurse?"

"No, no. I'll be here tomorrow, if that's okay. I had better get back home" With that, she stood up, blew Beth a kiss and strode of in the opposite direction.

Puck watched her away, oblivious to the squiggling child in his muscular arms.

"Beth!" Puck announced, "I love you, kiddo."

As the sun began to set, and he and Beth had been outside for nearly 2 hours, Puck realised that Beth might be hungry.

Later that night

Slowly and quietly, Puck tiptoed into Quinn's hospital room.

Quinn's head whipped around, and spotted Puck.

"Hey." She said, noticing the baby-less man,"Where's Beth?"

"In the nursery." Puck crossed the room and sat by the bed.

"Shelby came over today." He said to Quinn.

"Oh. Why didn't she talk to me then?"

"I asked her to come. She agreed to let us keep Beth."

"We aren't keeping her, you idiot." Quinn yelled back, frustrated.

"Yeah we are", Puck replied.

"No. Even if we want to, how do you think were gonna do it?" Quinn asked angrily.

"I have a job." was the reply.

"Cleaning pools? Yeah, cleaning pools is going to get a child through school. You understand Noah? We don't want her. We can't have her. It was a mistake. We are going to make somebody else's life full of joy." Quinn had tears in her eyes.

"I've spoken to Shelby already." Puck replied all too confidently. "She even said that it's our choice until she's _actually _adopted."

"Noah. We have no place for her, no money, and I don't have any love for her." She whispered the last part.

"I'll clean out my basement, add a crib and some paint, and it'll be perfect, I'll get a new job, or apply for a loan, and you have love for her, Quinn."

Okay, since when are you so nice?" Quinn asked, shocked by Puck's pep talk. "I don't feel love for Beth. She isn't _my _child. For nearly 6 months she has been somebody else's baby. It's not that I don't love her, damn I'll love her no matter what, but I just don't feel the way a mum should."

"Quinn, babe, I know..." Noah replied, taking her hand.

"No you don't know. You love her, don't you? You feel special, and warm and fussy every time you think about her. I feel...empty." Quinn's voice quavered uncontrollably.

"Quinn, you love this kid with all your heart. You just have to, I dunno, chill or something.

"I love her, deep down. I really do. This unplanned kid has changed my life. But..." Quinn rolled onto her side.

"I know you do. Okay, I'll let you catch some zs, and I'll be back in the morning, with _our _Beth...Night Q".

Puck walked out the dark, cold hospital room. As he did, Quinn began thinking about Beth, and her school, and every consequence of keeping Beth until she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Meanwhile, Puck tiptoed into the nursery. He had decided to stay the night. Dragging a nearby rocking chair beside Beth's crib, Puck bean to hum the tune to 'Beth', the song that he himself sung in Glee club.

"Love you Beth." Puck whispered, kissing her tiny head, as he bent down into the chair.

The room was quiet, with only the occasional whimper from a baby.

Upstairs, Quinn picked up the white hospital-room landline phone, and dialled a number. An answer came from the other end a minute later.

"Hello?" Shelby Corcoran asked, on the other end.

Ms Corcoran, its Quinn. Can you come to the hospital tomorrow, please?" Quinn asked urgently.

"Well sure, honey. What's the matter?" Shelby asked, slightly confused and panicked.

"I think Noah may have said some things...and, we need to clear it up."

"Oh, okay then."Goodnight Quinn, Shelby said.

"'Night." Quinn whispered, hanging up and replacing the phone on the bedside table.

Beth didn't know it yet, but in the morning she would have a loving family and home to go to.

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, and I'm so sorry that this story is so short!

Reviews would be magnificent. Positive, negative, suggestions and opinions would be perfect!

Stay tuned,

-HelenaBCfan


End file.
